


the drought was the very worst

by kettsinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Next Generation, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettsinn/pseuds/kettsinn
Summary: Scorpius shivered, sensitive and overwrought after a long summer kept away from others and from the sharp pleasure of her touch.





	the drought was the very worst

The carriage door clicked close then Rose was there at last, solid and real and present. Pale green eyes fixed on his and Scorpius felt trapped by that unflinching gaze.

“I missed you,” he said. The words were pitiful, dull and unclear considering how much he had missed her, yet there was also something sharp and caustic about them. His father would be ashamed to know Scorpius had struggled without her, without someone in general, but that he cared for Rose Weasley at all would have been too much.

Rose ran her hand down his arm, the lightest touch, causing skittish lines of sensation to jolt through him. If he had the willpower, he’d look away, close the carriage door and spell the windows until nobody would even think to look through them.

“I missed you too,” she said, a faint smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. “I thought of you a lot.”

“You did?”

A deep hum of agreement. Rose lifted her hands and framed Scorpius’s face, the familiar calluses from her wand pressing against his cheek. “Of course,” she said, sounding disappointed. “Didn’t you read my letters?”

He did, but it was easy amid the trappings of his family, in the bareness of his room and surrounded by unforgiving stone walls, to convince himself that the letters meant nothing. That his feelings were unrequited and the warmth of her regard had been a dream.

“Perhaps I need to show you how much I missed you,” Rose said, sliding her hands down to squeeze carelessly at the curve of his ass.

“Perhaps,” Scorpius grinned, his hesitance fading. He winced as she increased the pressure of her grip. “Ouch.”

“Now, now,” Rose said, tongue clicking with disapproval as Scorpius tried to move away from that unrelenting caress. As he wriggled against her, his cock, still mostly soft and sensitive, ground against the inside of his jeans. It was uncomfortable and itchy; discomforting in a way that made those thin lines of arousal tighten within him.

“Ah,” Rose pulled their hips tighter together, smile widening. “It didn’t hurt that much. Maybe you’ve forgotten how to bear it.”

“No, it’s –”

He started to shake his head.

“Rose, anyone could walk through the–“

“Ah. Well, maybe they should see you like this.” Scorpius’ eyes widened, unsure what she was saying. Did she want someone to catch them?

Rose sighed, pausing the vicious motion of her hands and leaning backwards to turn the lock of the door. “There. No-one will walk in. If you get your wand out and cast a Concealment charm in the next five seconds, then you won’t have to worry about that either. Five, four, three–“

He meant to, but the movement of her hands against him made it difficult to concentrate. He felt unbalanced, unnerved in a way that sent panic zinging through him. Around them, the clatter of the wheels against the tracks joined with the muffled noises of laughter and student camaraderie.

“I guess we’ll just have to make do,” Rose said, leaning forward to capture his mouth. She tugged at the fullness of his lips, sucking his top lip in and nibbling at it. When she withdrew, he ran his tongue over the soreness of it, feeling a hot thrum of sensation where she had been.

“Close your eyes,” Rose said and Scorpius flicked his eyes to the carriage door. “Close them, Scorpius. No-one is going to force their way in here. Everyone has their own friends to see so it’s unlikely someone will stop to peer in. Close your eyes.”

Rose looked fierce, pressing her thumbs sharply against the small of his back. Scorpius closed them and waited. He trusted her, he _did_ , it just was hard after not having seen her for so long to remember that he could fall. To remember that she’d catch him completely.

“Thank you,” she murmured. “Where was I?”

Rose’s tongue was soft against his when she pressed cool, firm lips to his again, her lips chapped as always from too much time spent outside.

Carefully, she bit and licked her way down his neck. Scorpius shivered, sensitive and overwrought after a long summer kept away from others and from the sharp pleasure of her touch. Rose tugged the opening of his shirt down to press open-mouthed kisses along his clavicle.

Bright, wet pleasure shivered through him until it was an insistent pulse that rippled from his navel straight down to his groin. Scorpius was becoming increasingly aware of the itch-scratch of fabric against his cock and whimpered, body taut and unable to stop himself from wriggling against her.

“Shhh.”

Rose curled a hand around his side, like she was steadying him against her. Her hands were delicate, artful things that Scorpius lived in envy of – for her to be so beautiful and be capable of such strength seemed like a cosmic unfairness. The splay of her fingers felt broad, broader against the span of his ribs.

Her lips brushed against his ears as she tugged insistently at the base of his shirt. “Take it off. Keep your eyes closed.”

“I know,” Scorpius said, feeling a flare of irritation rise. He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. “I’ve not become stupid over the holidays.”

“We shall see,” Rose said, her voice dry. When she was like this, he felt a matched desire to prove himself grow, become strong until it overrode everything but the flickering sense of irritation. He knew what to do. She didn’t need to baby him.

Scorpius realised she would want to know this. “I know what I’m doing.”

Silence. He started to open his eyes but stopped when he felt a single point of pressure above his eyelid.

“No,” Rose tutted. “Did I ask you to open your eyes? Close them again. Sweetheart, we’re not doing well so far.”

“Why are you being like this?” Scorpius huffed as she tilted her finger to press the threat of nail below his eyebrow. He swallowed, feeling out of place and oddly shy despite himself. “You know I...”

“I know,” she said, voice softening. Scorpius wasn’t even sure what he was trying to say, unsure how to explain, to put into words how the shift from being alone and now being reunited with her was making his head swirl.

He felt flayed.

Soft fingers rubbed once, twice, in circular motions against the vulnerable curve where hip met leg. “Trust me with this. Have I given you reason to doubt me in the past?”

Scorpius shook his head. He chewed at the corner of his mouth absently, listening to the shallow rise and fall of her breath. If he listened hard enough, he could pick up on a slight wheeze as she exhaled. He frowned. “Have you been ill?”

The shakiness of his breath and the silence of hers rattled through in the cabin. He could feel the smile on her face as she pressed a light kiss against the swell of his jaw. A thumb resting against the hollow below his ear.

“I had a cold last week,” Rose said, voice distant and distracted. She plucked at the material of his jeans. “Off with these.”

Rose yanked more insistently as if to see whether they would come off instantly. Scorpius felt nimble hands sliding the button free and his zip down, he lifted his hips, trying to keep up with her even as he kept his eyes carefully shut. Rose pulled the fabric down to his knees. If he was surprised that she didn’t ask him to step free from them, he soon forgot when she wrapped her hand firmly around his half-hard cock and squeezed lightly.

“ _Fuck_ , Rose, agh, I–”

“Shhh,” she said, something cruel carrying in the sound. “That must have hurt. Let me help you.”

Lips pressed to the inside of his neck where his skin felt flushed. A hot, wet tongue lapped at the jut of his Adam’s apple while Rose tightened her hand around him again. He shivered against the sudden cruelty of her hand, unable to follow the arrhythmic flex and relax of her fingers around him.

Scorpius’ hands fumbled at his sides before he thought that he could touch her, perhaps ease some of the pressure of her hand. He fumbled outwards, smoothing his hands up to her waist. He forced his right hand upwards to flick at the taut peak of nipple, pleasure unfurling in him when he felt her shudder.

Again, he teased the sensitive nub and she let out a bitten-off moan.

“Ah, stop,” she said, moving his hand away. “Not yet. Let me do this first.”

It had been entirely too long since he last felt her clenching around him, watching her shake smoothly through the shock of orgasm. But he could wait. He was supposed to be good at that.

“Let me enjoy this moment before I let you touch me. I’ve missed this, your cock growing in my hand as you shiver towards me. I like you best when you’re like this, struggling to decide whether you like my hand around you or not.”

Scorpius couldn’t help it, he knew it was embarrassing – he was embarrassed and ashamed and vindicated before her, cock swollen and his balls aching as she scritched her nails against the sensitive skin of his testicles. It was hideous and thrilling to be caught like this, hovering on the edge of some forbidden pleasure that she could bring him back from as easily as she placed him there.

Fingers danced along the tip of his cock, a tickling series of taps that made him groan and grind forwards. “Stop that. Hold still or I’ll bind you up so tight that you won’t be able to escape.” Rose laughed then, delighted. “Mmm, but I think you’d prefer that?”

He would, absolutely, but the windows were only lightly frosted and anyone could see him. He shook his head, eyes scrunched closed, legs trying to shift where they were held in place by jeans.

“Another time, then.”

Her hand disappeared from his cock, then she’s was there - fingers pressed against his closed mouth as though asking for permission. He parted his lips, suckled her fingers. The bitter tang of himself tasted strange after so long. Rose pushed deeper into his mouth until he was almost gagging and the sound of his tongue lathering the web of her fingers was loud between them. Scorpius breathed through his nose and tried not to dribble.

The hand not in his mouth stopped moving over him, then his mouth was empty and he was being guided backwards. “Open your eyes,” Rose said. Her hair was mussed, eyes wide as though she was as shocked to be here as he was. She smiled up at him like he belonged with her. “There you are.”

Scorpius realised she was steering them towards the cushioned seats and it was only when she settled herself, thumb brushing against the jut of hipbone, he realised what she intended.

“Do you want me to straddle you?”

Rose smirked, the light in her eyes playful. “Take your jeans off first.”

The carriage swayed as he struggled to toe his shoes off and he stumbled through the motions. Finished, he looked down at Rose and frowned. “Why are you still dressed?”

Instead of an answer, she reached forward and jacked his cock. The split that had slicked the motion was drying, the twist at the head of his cock was too much friction, too soon. Legs shaking, he tried to get his legs up to straddle her on the bench, then Rose was there driving him up until he hovered over her.

“Loop your arms around me,” Rose crooned, scraping nails down his abdomen, tugging quick and sharp at his nipple, not enough to really hurt but enough to whip a single bolt of thick pleasure down to his groin.

Rose’s hand squeezed harder around Scorpius’ cock as she started a furtive pace, brutal and too dry still. Scorpius titled his head back, a whimper spilling from his lips. If someone walked past the outside of the carriage compartment, they would be able to hear him. He forced himself to focus on the curl and uncurl of his fingers against the nape of Rose’s neck, to lessen the intensity of the pain turning the pleasure in his gut into a sharper, ferocious thing.

“How’s that,” Rose asked, sounding more breathless than before. “Better?”

Scorpius leaned down to kiss her, made clumsy by the taunt line of his spine and how the nails of her free hand were sparking tiny pinpricks of desire along the trail of hair down to his cock. Rose let out a pleased sound, mouth opening until everything was wet in a way that the movement of her hand wasn’t.

“Rose, I’m not going to last–”

“Shhh,” she said as his hips bucked helplessly away from her and Rose slowed the pace, loosening the circle of her fingers and popping slowly up and down the rim of his cock. “This isn’t about lasting. Let it come when you’re ready.”

“But–”

“I just want you to concentrate on what you can feel, nothing else. Don’t worry.”

Her hand hadn’t stopped moving, pulling a sharp, painful heat out of him until he was quaking above her, legs shaking as his muscles bunched and relaxed in wake of the brutal motion.

“Please,” Scorpius started to say, cut off by the desperate, loud moan that burst out of him when Rose’s free hand slid down and pulled lightly at his scrotum. “Please, Rose, let–”

“It’s _alright_ , Scorpius.” Her voice was gentle even as she wrapped thin fingers around his balls and _tugged_. He let out a shout, pain scouring through him and pleasure riding that a firework straight after it. Scorpius whimpered, the completeness of his release leaving him breathless and squirming in Rose’s lap as her hand kept moving.

Her hand slowed as the final pulse of orgasm swept through him, then she was there, head nestled against the curve of his throat. Scorpius was so sensitive, could feel the loose clasp of her fingers around his softening cock and felt held, safe, embarrassed all at once.

“Urgh,” he said, breath rustling over the soft curls at the top of Rose’s head. “Urgh.”

Her hair looked lighter than it had when he’d last been this close, now a deep auburn that was shot through by tendrils of honey and cinnamon.

Rose cleared her throat, the sound startling in contrast to the calm rush of their breathing. “So, as you see, I did miss you.”

Scorpius laughed. “Is that what you were saying?”

Against the hollow of his throat, Rose made a content sound that was humour and happiness, that seeped warmth through Scorpius’s skin into what felt like the depths of himself. “Yes.”

The train rattled on, soothing now he was closed in her arms, eyes closing as the back of her fingers traced over the vulnerable skin at the swell of his ribs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another 'Scorpius and Rose reunite and bone on a train' piece. When will I stop writing variations of this theme??? Who knows. I don't. Anyway I really enjoyed writing this and it all flowed nicely which is such an excellent, glorious thing to feel! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
